Newlyweds
by TheCheeryCherry
Summary: Drabbles for Stiles and Lydia's newlywed life.


_So I do an AU series called 'Newlywed Stydia' and decided to do a series of drabbles to be a sort of companion piece for that AU! ENJOY!_

Ask

"Yeah, I completely agree. I was talking to Gloria about the font style in meeting brief sheets actually."

Stiles, on the inside, was currently rolling his eyes and sighing at the turn for boring this conversation had taken, but on the outside he was trying to look just as interested as Lydia looked on this matter. It was a mask he was forced to wear every time Lydia ran into one of her colleagues. He stifled a yawn as Jemima (the colleague presently standing in front of him) turned towards him.

"I'm sorry; we must be boring your poor husband here." She said with an apologetic smile. Lydia let out a laugh at that, giving him a smirk before replying.

"I hope not." It was said with such a smile that nobody would even realize it was practically a threat. She even gave him a tighter squeeze with her hand which was entwined in his as a coded message.

"Well it's great to finally meet you, Stiles. I feel like I already know you though. I kind of have you both to thank for my just _blossoming_ new relationship."

Stiles was smiling and nodding for a second before realizing he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. Not that he really knew what they were talking about before.

"Huh?" Stiles said dimly, feeling like he was only now finally paying his full attention to the conversation.

"Well, we –," Lydia began hurriedly, which only increased Stiles' curiosity.

"It's nothing really, sorry. Just how I should ask Jack out first like Lydia did with you." She explained, as Stiles began to squeeze Lydia's hand in return. That was his coded message.

There was a moment of silence as Lydia clearly waited for Stiles to say something. He never did so she spoke as quickly as she could.

"Well, it was great seeing you, but we better get going for lunch."

"Yeah, bye Jemima." Stiles said in a super upbeat voice as he waved. As soon as Jemima had turned around and left though, his smile disappeared. He raised his eyebrows as he looked at Lydia, waiting for her to provide some sort of answer.

"What?" Lydia asked slowly, raising her eyebrows right back at him. "Should we get lunch? I don't want to be hungry going to your Dad's again, because he will definitely persuade me to eat a bowlful of fries and chicken."

She pulled on his hand to start walking once more, but Stiles let go.

"You did it _again_." Lydia internally let out a sigh at this statement, as she hoped more than anything he would have just dropped it.

"Did what?" She asked, turning to face him with 'epitome of innocence' being her chosen facial expression. It seemed to enrage Stiles more as he waved his hands wildly in the air.

"You keep telling people that you're the one who asked me out. Like is there anyone you've actually told the truth to?" Lydia shook her head, finding it unbelievable of Stiles to keep bringing it up as she felt it was actually helping him to pretend that she made the first move.

"It is the truth. I mean, I did ask you -,"

"Eventually!" He blurted out, which lead Lydia to give an awkward smile to the old couple who were walking past them. "So we're just pretending -,"

"That Sophomore and Junior year never happened?" Lydia whispered loudly with grinding teeth. Stiles, with his hands still frantically moving around, gave her a violent nod.

"Yes." Lydia said decidedly, before turning away with a swish of her hair as she waited for Stiles to follow her.

Stiles scratched the back of his head as he wondered whether to let that die or not. Realizing that if they pretended that Lydia did the asking out it would then remove those embarrassing two years of high school, he caught up with her and took her hand in his once more. 

_Sophomore_

"I'm going to do it; I'm going to do it." Stiles repeated in a mantra, as he stared at the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Well, could you get on with it then?" Scott replied, finally letting out his annoyance with Stiles for saying the same thing over and over again for at least ten minutes. This earned him a look of confusion, because Stiles had completely forgotten Scott was standing right next to him by their lockers.

"Fine, yeah I'm going to do it. Now. Totally doing it. Just going to walk right over there and say -,"

He was cut off though, because Scott took a different approach to showing his annoyance, which was to push Stiles right on over to where Lydia was standing.

"Um… excuse me?" Lydia was now asking, giving Stiles a look of probable disgust. He wasn't prepared; he had no idea what he was going to say. He looked back over his shoulder at Scott, who was helpfully grinning and waving at him, so he could curse him via a cold stare.

"Hey, Lydia Martin," He cringed at himself using her full name, because it got her friend sniggering as well as herself. "Or just Lydia."

"What is it?" She asked as he remained silent. "Do you need help with Math? Because if so I think you've come to the wrong place."

They were laughing again. He was starting to sweat profusely even though the entire school building had a reputation to be unfailingly cold. He started to pull on the collar of his t-shirt which only increased the intensity of Lydia's intense stare.

"It's really hot, isn't it?" Lydia's friend shook her head as she pulled on the sleeves of her jacket. "No? No, well, then just me."

"Do you need a nurse?" Lydia asked, still looking highly confused as to why he was here.

"No… uhm…maybe. Would you like to come with me?" She snorted in response.

"No." She said in such a way that it should already be painfully obvious to him that she would not like to do that in any universe. Stiles could feel that he was still sweating.

"Look, Stiles, is it? I think that you should go to nurse, but by yourself." Stiles clapped his hands together before sticking his thumb up and his index finger extended in a gun motion which was directed at Lydia.

"Thanks and I'm going to go do that. Awesome." Lydia raised her eyebrows as she waited for him to leave.

"Dude, did you just ask her out to the nurse's office?" Scott asked once Stiles returned, in a mix between amazement and amusement.

"Yeah, and we're never talking about it again." 

_Junior_

Lydia had just broken up with one of her many boyfriends. She had also just learnt the truth about how 'supernatural' Beacon Hills really was. This was a super serious bonding opportunity for her and Stiles. Or another opportunity for Stiles to ask her out. Since the first time he had the courage to ask her out, he had managed to ask her another seventeen times. It was kind of turning into an expected thing that he would just have to greet her in the corridor and she would say 'No' automatically.

Today was different though. Today was the last day he was _ever_ going to ask Lydia Martin out. If she said no again, which she almost certainly would, he would resign himself to the fate of loving her in a completely unrequited manner and would be the bestest friend he could be to her. This was because he knew her a bit better now than he did before, he not only found her insanely beautiful, but he also respected every word that came out of her mouth and cared for her as a person nowadays than just for the way she looked.

So this was it.

"Lydia," He began in a far more confident manner than he had the previous year. She turned away from her locker with a slight smile.

"Hey,"

"Remember last year when I tried asking you out, but in ended with me going to the Nurse?"

"Oh, seriously? You're asking me again?" She raised her hands to her face to start massaging her temples. She was sick of hearing it and he was slowly getting sick of asking it.

"Yeah, but wait a second." She sighed, giving him an extremely weary expression. She gestured for him to continue on.

"Well, yeah, you first asked if I was looking for help with Math and I had gone to the wrong place."

"God, did you learn it word for word?" She asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Not really… Anyway, how many people would have known that if that was what I actually was looking for then I was in the perfect place?"

"I have no idea what you're trying to say. Do you need to see a Nurse again?"

"Lydia! I'm just… I'm just saying I know you, you know?" There was a painful silence and Stiles realized his slowly forming friendship with her was better than pissing her off for the next few minutes by asking it again. "Sorry, just never mind. Forget it. See you around."

"Stiles…"

He walked away as Lydia stared after him, knowing exactly what he meant, but she wasn't ready to admit it to herself yet. 

_Senior_

Lydia wasn't sure how long she had, or why she did exactly, but she liked one of her closest friends, Stiles, in a way that was a little more than friendly. There were no fireworks going off every time she saw his face, but she was nearly always happier when he was there. It wasn't love, but it was something.

She kind of found herself missing all the times he used to ask her out. And now she found herself with sweaty palms which was crazy because she had spoken to him a hundred times before this. She waited for him to leave his Chemistry classroom and debated whether this was worth the effort. What if he didn't like her anymore? It had been a year since he had asked her out and he had never indicated any romantic feelings towards her since then.

"Hey Lydia," Oh damn, now it was definitely too late to back out.

"Stiles, hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to do something… alone. Basically go out somewhere together? On a date?"

And that was that.


End file.
